Rose and Scorpius
by Coldplayfan
Summary: Scorpius noticed Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. He thought they both looked nice, especially Rose... Rose wasn't sure how she felt about that strange Scorpius Malfoy, she didn't like his attitude. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. that honor belongs to the lovely Ms. Rowling.**

**Hey Ya'll! this is the first fanfic i've ever posted on here and i'm real excited. I already have a lot of this story written so i'll try to be fast with updates. Enjoy! **

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 1: Off to Hogwarts

Rose Weasley had just said goodbye to her parents on Platform 9 3/4. She was heading to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the most exciting moment of her short life. She waved out the window at her parents and her younger brother Hugo until she couldn't see them anymore. She shared the window with her cousins James and Albus.

As soon as they pulled their heads in James, who was in his second year, headed off with his friends. Albus looked at her, and they went to find a compartment together. They saw some other first years they knew and joined them in their compartment. As they were sitting down Scorpius Malfoy walked by. Alice Longbottom pointed and whispered "there goes Scorpius Malfoy. I've heard a lot of strange things about him." Albus craned his neck and remarked "I think he looks nice, he just seems lonely." Rose, who knew Albus always looked for the best in people, didn't think anything of it.

The conversation turned to which houses they wanted to be in. Alice said she wanted to be in any house except Slytherin. Rose would settle for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Rose noticed Albus was being even quieter than usual and had a worried look on his face. She wanted to know what was wrong so she asked him to go look for the trolley with her. When they got out in the hallway she turned to him. "What's Wrong Al?" He smiled a sad smile. "I can never get anything passed you Rosie. I'm afraid that if I'm sorted into Slytherin everyone will hate me." Rose looked surprised. "We'll love you no matter what house you're in. And if you want to be in Slytherin don't worry yourself about it." Albus brightened. "Thanks Rose, let's go back in now."

When they got to Hogsmeade the first years had to follow Hagrid to the boats in order to cross the lake. Rose and Albus both said hugged Hagrid since they had grown up having him around. Thankfully it was a calm night with a full moon so the crossing was uneventful. When they got into the castle they waited in a classroom off the entrance hall, just like their families described it to them. When it was time Professor Flitwick came in and introduced himself. Then he led them into the Great Hall.

All of the first years except the muggleborns had had the Great Hall described to them, but nothing could have prepared them for their first glance of it. They looked around in awe at the floating candles and glittering golden dishes. Rose made sure she kept a mental image of that moment in her head for the rest of her life.

When they got to the front of the hall Professor Flitwick stood on a chair and said "I will read your name and you will sit on the stool with the Sorting Hat and then you will sit with your designated house." Albus was pretty low on the list and Rose was even lower so they had a while to wait. they stood together and watched their friends get sorted into their houses. Rose couldn't help but be interested when she saw Scorpius go up to be sorted. almost as soon as the hat touched his head it shouted "Slytherin!" When it was Albus' turn Rose was nervous for him.

xxx

Scorpius Malfoy had just been sorted into Slytherin house. No surprise there. But he just knew he would do better things than his ancestors had. He noticed Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. He didn't know why his father didn't really like their parents but he thought they both looked nice, especially Rose. He actually liked her bright red hair, it was pretty.

Albus got called up to be sorted and Scorpius found himself wanting him to be in Slytherin too. He thought they could be good friends. Albus sat down on the stool looking very scared.

xxx

Albus put the Sorting Hat on his head and waited. After a minute or two it shouted from the tear it used as a mouth "Slytherin!" That started whispering in the crowd. No Potter had ever been a Slytherin. But Albus found he didn't care. He got up, smiled at Rose and his brother James (who looked shocked), and walked happily over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Scorpius.

Rose was happy for Albus when she saw how content he was. A few minutes later her name was called. She put on the hat and it took a moment before calling out "Gryffindor!" She walked over to the table and sat down rather shyly, which was odd because she had a pretty straightforward attitude like her mother. She didn't notice that Scorpius Malfoy was watching her curiously.

Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, stood up to make the opening statements. After the usual warnings and rules, she started the feast. And platters of food suddenly appeared on the tables in front of them. Rose saw many of her favorite foods, but she didn't eat too much because she was lost in thought as usual. Scorpius and Albus however, were talking away, which was out of character for shy Albus. They were becoming the best of friends very quickly.

After dessert had been cleared away they were all dismissed for bed. Rose followed a prefect to Gryffindor tower, where she told them the password was 'candlestick'. The first years were in the dormitory at the very top of their towers this year, which excited Rose because that was the room her mother had had. She saw that her trunk was at the foot of her bed and suddenly she was exhausted. She changed into her pajamas, collapsed on the bed, and slept all night long without dreaming.

The next morning the Heads of Houses handed out schedules. The head of Gryffindor was Neville Longbottom, the Herbology professor, and Alice's father. As he gave Rose her schedule she said "Mum and Dad send their love Professor Longbottom." Neville smiled. "Well tell Hermione and Ron I send my love too." As he walked away he thought 'It seems like yesterday _we_ were the first years'.

Rose's first class was Charms with the Ravenclaws. After that they had Potions with the Slytherins. Rose was happy to have a class with Albus, but she was a little unsure about the other Slytherins. When she got there the other Gryffindors had already chosen seats, and the only empty seat was in front of Albus and next to Scorpius. Rose reluctantly sat down. Scorpius and Albus were talking when she sat down so it was obvious they were already friends. When the teacher walked in Scorpius turned to face front but he smiled at Rose and whispered "Hi Rose, I'm Scorpius, but I'm sure you know that." She looked at him surprised, a little annoyed at his seemingly cocky attitude. But then the teacher called for attention so she turned away.

The Weasley and Potter children had decided to get up early and eat breakfast together that Saturday. Since it was such a nice morning Victoire led all of them outside for a walk holding toast. There were eight of the cousins at Hogwarts that year.

Victoire, the oldest, was a Ravenclaw and in her seventh year. When she graduated she was going to become a Healer. Then there was Lucy, who was a fourth year Hufflepuff. Fred and Roxanne were fifth years. They were the beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Next was Molly, a third year Ravenclaw. James was a second year Gryffindor. Finally there were Rose and Albus.

Much to Albus' relief his cousins were very excited for him. Fred even said "Look, there's at least one of us from every house!" That made everyone smile. Victoire, always the caretaker, asked if they had made any friends yet. Albus piped up immediately. "I have a best friend! Scorpius!" The older children looked at each other but didn't let Albus see. "That's great!" said Lucy with a tense smile.

Rose noticed immediately and knew why, the Weasleys didn't generally like Malfoys, and even though Albus was a Potter he still had Weasley blood. Rose grabbed Victoire's hand. "I don't think anyone will make that big of a deal. Please don't tell Dad or anybody." She whispered urgently. Victoire looked at her seriously and nodded her head. "We won't" she said with her slightly French accent. Content, Rose ran to catch up with James and Albus.

**Thanks for reading! please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Christmas

The first term went by very quickly for Rose. Everyone said she was the top of the class, just like her mother had been. It hadn't been as hard as she had expected, adjusting to school. But when the Christmas holidays came around she was very excited.

As they were a close family, all the cousins shared a compartment on the train home. They started discussing exams, even though it was only December. "I have to start studying for my NEWTs as soon as we get back" said Victoire worriedly. Fred and Roxanne agreed, saying they needed to study for their OWLs as well. Rose was just glad she didn't need to worry about those big tests yet. She started to daydream about Christmas pudding.

A couple days into the holiday all the families gathered at Grandma and Granddad Weasley's house. It was difficult to squeeze everybody into the house, so Fred, Teddy, James, and Uncle Charlie slept outside in tents. Rose and Hugo slept in the living room with Albus, and Lily, since there wasn't room for them anywhere else.

When Christmas morning came the children woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. They immediately ran in to say good morning to Grandma Weasley. Eventually all the adults came in yawning and rubbing their eyes. Once they were done eating the younger ones started bouncing in their seats impatiently, waiting for their parents to finish eating.

Finally, after pretending not to notice the impatient children for about twenty minutes, Rose's dad said "Do you guys wanna open presents?" Even the older kids yelled "Yes!" Lily and Rose started squealing as they saw the stacks of presents labeled with their names. "Hold it!" called Uncle Bill. "Before you destroy the living room you have to all open the top one first." They all knew it would be a famous Weasley sweater and that made them even more excited. Rose's was cream colored with a red rose on the front. She laughed and ran to hug her grandmother. After they had opened their sweaters they were allowed to open the rest of their presents. The parents tried to stay out of the way of the chaos but Uncle Harry ended up with pink star paper on his head and Uncle Percy somehow got green tree printed paper stuffed down the back of his shirt.

On New Year's Eve they set off some fireworks from Uncle George's joke shop in the backyard. Rose, Lily, and Dominique ran inside to get a blanket and saw something that made them giggle when they peeked in the living room. Victoire was kissing her boyfriend Teddy Lupin, who had graduated from Hogwarts last year. Lily whispered to the others that she had overheard Teddy telling her father, Teddy's godfather, that he wanted to propose to Victoire. Maybe that was what he had just done. They quickly ran outside so that Victoire wouldn't see them spying.

The next day they all went home so they could get ready to go back to Hogwarts the day after. When Rose said goodbye to her family she was sad, but excited for the rest of her first year. She shared a compartment with Albus again, because Alice had gone back to Hogwarts with her father. A few moments before the train pulled out Scorpius opened the door panting and asked "Can I sit here?" Albus beamed and said "Sure! How was your holiday?" Scorpius collapsed into a seat "It was ok but I nearly missed the train just now." "We noticed." Said Rose dryly. She wasn't too fond of Scorpius. She didn't really know why, she guessed it was his attitude that bugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3. :) i know this story is going fast but I want to get through all seven years and the later ones are going to have more chapters. Happy Reading**

Chapter 3: Exams

The teachers all loved Rose. Professor Flitwick always said she was just as brilliant as her mother. She knew that she was smart but that was still a lot to live up to. She studied the hardest out of all the first years, even harder than the Ravenclaws. She liked to take her books to a secluded spot by the lake, under the same beech tree her parents had sat under. What she didn't realize was that if she wasn't studying there, Scorpius was.

xxx

Scorpius was a private person. He had only a few close friends and Albus Potter was one of them. What Albus didn't know was that Scorpius was intrigued by his cousin Rose. He wanted to know why she didn't like him. He hated it when people didn't like him, and he wanted to be friends with her. So he found himself frequently asking Albus about her. Albus, however, did not find this odd, he liked bragging about his favorite cousin, his other best friend,

The exams were in a few weeks and Scorpius and Albus needed a quiet place to study. Albus said he would ask Rose if they could study together. Scorpius was excited to hear this but he didn't let his best friend see.

xxx

When Albus asked if they could study with her Rose was secretly excited. She liked having people around and she was curious about the Malfoy boy. When they first started their study sessions Scorpius was very polite to her. But one day, about a week before exams, he made a joke about smart people that Rose found very insulting. After she had stormed off he looked at Albus, bewildered, asking "What did I say?"

After the incident by the lake Rose refused to speak to Scorpius. She wouldn't even let him apologize. She had been told she got her stubbornness from both her parents. Much to Albus' dissapointment Rose went back to studying by herself.

Everyone said she would do the best on the exams but Rose was afraid she would disappoint them. She had never taken such a large exam before and she made herself sick over it. Her cousin Victoire, who had just finished her NEWTs, noticed how upset she looked and pulled her aside after dinner the night before the exams. "What is wrong?" she asked her. "When Rose explained about the pressure upon her Victoire understood. "You don't have to please anyone but yourself. You'll do wonderfully tomorrow. Now I need you to promise me you won't do any studying tonight and that you will just go to bed. You won't do well if you're tired the whole time." Rose gave her idol a hug and ran straight up to bed.

After the exams were all over Rose knew she _had _done wonderfully. All that was left was the end of year feast tomorrow and she would be going home for the summer. She knew Scorpius would try to catch her and talk to her as she walked by on the way to the Gryffindor table,as he had every night for a week, so she walked past as fast as she could.

Before the feast began Professor McGonagall announced the names of all the graduating seventh years. Rose was very proud when she heard Victoire's name called. Rose knew Victoire would be biting her nails all summer until she got her NEWT results.

After the feast Rose went upstairs to finish packing. She was going to miss Hogwarts a lot over the summer. The next morning the whole school had an early breakfast before taking the carriages to the train station. Rose sat with Alice and the other girls from her dormitory on the way home. She did'nt find any of their conversation stimulating but she was not going to sit anywhere near Scorpius Malfoy.

**Thank you to the Guest who reviewed Chapter 1! it made me very happy to get my first review. :)**

**Coldplayfan**

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Summer

When she got off the train Rose saw her parents and her Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry talking to Alice's mother. When her Mum saw her she smiled and waved. When she walked over she heard her say "Bring Neville over for tea again soon Luna!" Mrs. Longbottom smiled dreamily at Rose. "How are you dear?" Rose shyly answered "Fine, thank you." Then she hugged her parents and went to show her father where her trunk was. Rose wasn't usually shy but Mrs. Longbottom was kind of strange.

That summer was one of the best summers Rose had ever had. She played Quidditch with her cousins several times a week, and she took Dominique and Lily on picnics in the woods behind her house. Mrs. Longbottom would sometimes bring Alice and her brothers Lorcan and Lysander over to play. Lorcan and Lysander were twins and a year younger than Alice. They would be going to Hogwarts in the fall. Lysander and Dominique took to each other very quickly. By the end of the summer they were best friends.

About a month into summer Rose got a letter by owl. It came while she was eating breakfast. She had never seen the owl before and was curious as to who it was from. When she opened it she saw it was from Scorpius. She wanted to throw it in the fireplace but something stopped her. She began to read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry that I offended you that day at the lake. I'm mad at myself for making you upset. I hate it when people are mad at me. I'm really sorry and I want us to be friends. Please forgive me. I hope you're hiving a good summer. I'll see you at the start of term._

_(Hopefully) Your Friend,_

_Scorpius_

After Rose read the letter she was lost in thought. Her father walked into the kitchen and asked what was bothering her. "Rose got a letter." said her brother Hugo. Rose shot him a dirty look. "Oh, who's it from?"

Rose remembered that Scorpius was Albus' secret, not her's, and folded the letter up quickly. "Just someone from school."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well what's the name of this someone?"

"One of Albus' friends."

"Who?"

"A first year."

Her father narrowed his eyes. "It's not like you to keep secrets Rosie. Who are you protecting?"

She began to panic. Her father could keep up his questioning for months if he wanted, according to her mother. Her hands started to shake when there was suddenly a loud BANG.

xxx

Scorpius finished writing his letter and sent it off with his owl. he sat back down in his chair and sighed. he hoped Rose was having a better summer than him. both of his parents were always busy working. He was left alone with his grandmother everyday.

He didn't mind spending time with his Gran, he just wished his parents would have more interest in him. sighing again, he blew out the candle on his desk and went to lie on his bed in the darkness and wait for sleep to come.

xxx

There had just been a huge explosion in the Weasley kitchen. the faucet on the kitchen sink had blasted off with the force of an angry elephant and boiling water was now spouting everywhere.

Rose took that opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen. she realized she must have accidently done magic in her panic. Luckily her father had been too distracted to realize the source of the exploding sink. Rose ran up to her room and, after thinking for a moment, locked the letter in her desk drawer.

**A little Dominique/Lysander action there. maybe that'll be my next fic. Five reviews and I'll do it. ;)**

**Coldplayfan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

Rose was returning for her second year at Hogwarts. She hoped it would be even better than the year before. Her younger brother Hugo was coming to Hogwarts this year, and so were her cousins Lily and Dominique. Alice's brothers Lorcan and Lysander were also starting this year. They all managed to squeeze into a compartment with Alice, Albus, and Scorpius. Rose hadn't decided whether she wanted to forgive Scorpius yet so she sat as far away from him as possible. She saw the hurt look on his face but couldn't bring herself to say the words. She spent the whole ride looking out the window, lost in thought.

This year Rose got to ride up to the school in the carriages. She went to sit with her friends at the Gryffindor table and wait for the sorting. Lorcan and Lysander were the first people that Rose knew to be sorted. Lorcan was sorted into Gryffindor and Lysander was sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose knew their mother, Luna, had been in Ravenclaw so this wasn't a surprise.

Lily was sorted next. She went to Gryffindor like her brother James. Dominique and Hugo were some of the last to go. Dominique became a Ravenclaw and skipped off to sit next to her best friend Lysander. Hugo was next and he became a Gryffindor too. Rose was very proud of him.

During the feast Hugo and Lily started talking to Lorcan about what classes they were most excited about. Rose said her favorite classes were Potions and Charms. "Why do you like potions?" asked James from down the table.

"Because… I don't know why, I just do." said Rose uncomfortably.

"Don't you have potions with the Slytherins?" he said shocked.

"Yeah, I must like it because I have it with Albus." said Rose

James shrugged. "I guess so." he said turning hungrily back to his food.

Rose was strangely relieved when that conversation was over,but she was no longer hungry and picked at her food. when she looked up a certain Slytherin caught her eye and she smiled knew deep down that Albus wasn't the reason she liked Potions.

"Rose!" Alice called. Rose snapped out of it and turned to her friends. "Sorry, i was thinking about tomorrow. What was it you wanted?"

Alice looked unconvinced but said "Lorcan wanted to know how Charms is."

Rose then launched animatedly into a lecture about her favorite and best class.

xxx

Scorpius watched Rose's conversation across the hall. He loved the way her face lit up when she was talking, presumably, about school. she had smiled a little at him so he hoped that she was willing to forgive him. Al has warned him that Rose could hold a grudge for a long time. One time she hadn't spoken to Fred for a whole summer because he had put whipped cream in her hair.

Albus and Scorpius were sitting away from the other Slytherins. Most hated them because they refused to do horrible things to other students. People had thought Scorpius would be on board just because he was a Malfoy. He really hated his family's reputation and hoped to change it someday. The only Slytherins who liked Scorpius were girls and he didn't like any of them at all. Sometimes being a Slytherin sucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Finally Friends

The first weekend they were back was really warm, so Rose, Dominique, and Lily decided to go swimming in the lake. There were other people swimming, but the girls went a little farther out than them. They were having fun and splashing each other when something grabbed Rose's ankle. Before she could even scream she had been dragged down under the water.

She could hear the screams of her cousins faintly through the water pressing on her ears. She didn't have any air left and she felt herself begin to slip away… Suddenly she could breathe again. She opened her eyes to see a blond boy pulling her to shore. As Scorpius carried her to solid ground she whispered thank you. He looked down and was relieved to see her awake. He set her on the ground under a tree. "What happened?" she asked him. "A grindylow caught you." He said as he picked up his discarded shirt. "You almost drowned." And he put the shirt around her. "thanks." She said, shivering in her bikini. "I better take you up to the hospital wing." She didn't protest as her cousins ran up and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine she said." "I'm going to take her to Madam Pomfrey anyway." Said Scorpius and he started to walk her across the grounds.

About halfway there Rose stopped. "Do you need to rest?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"No, I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I should have accepted your apology a long time ago and now I need to ask for your forgiveness."

Scorpius smiled. "Of course you're forgiven. Friends?"

"Friends." And with that he picked her up and carried her laughing to the hospital wing.

When they got there Madam Pomfrey looked surprised and disapproving. When Rose had changed into pajamas she gave Scorpius his shirt back. He stayed the whole time Madam Pomfrey treated the scratches on her ankle and even while she gave Rose a Pepperup potion. He laughed uncontrollably when steam began to come out of her ears and she whacked him with her pillow. They heard the nurse mutter "Young people these days." And that just made them laugh harder. But Scorpius stopped laughing when the matron forced Pepperup potion down his throat as well.

When she had been released Scorpius walked her to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost dinner time so Rose went up to her room to change and he waited for her out in the corridor. When she was ready they walked to the Great Hall together. Quite a few people stared as they walked in together. Most had already heard about the near drowning. As she sat down at the Gryffindor table all her friends and cousins gathered around her asking if she was okay. "I'm not dead am I? Then the logical explanation is that I'm okay." She said teasingly. Scorpius caught her eye from the Slytherin table and winked. She couldn't help but giggle.

Following that day Rose and Scorpius were best friends. Of course Albus was best friends with them too. He and Rose were always the closest out of the cousins. People got used to seeing two Slytherins and a Gryffindor together. They were even called the New Golden Trio.

Since they couldn't go into each other's common rooms they spent the whole year looking for hiding places where they could meet in their spare time. They had a special corner in the back of the library, and a windowsill on a back staircase where they liked to spend time together. If they didn't have homework Albus would bring wizard chess or exploding snap. If they heard Filch coming they would run so they wouldn't get in trouble for making too much noise. If the weather was nice they would sit by the lake or practice Quidditch with their brooms.

Rose and Scorpius were both quite good at Quidditch. While the two of them were studying for their exams by the lake Rose said she wanted to try out for Chaser the next year. Scorpius said she should and that he would too. They looked at each other, dropped their books, and started racing to the broom shed, laughing the whole time.

**Thanks to my best friend for reviewing and supporting me. 3**

**Coldplayfan**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've gotten three positive reviews so far! :D thanks to those who reviewed I really appreciate it.**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter7: Practice Makes Perfect

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius wanted to practice together over the summer so that they could make their house Quidditch teams the following year. Rose and Scorpius wanted to be Chasers and Albus was going to try out to be Seeker like his father. Their only problem was that they still didn't want to tell their parents they were friends.

On the train ride home Scorpius came up wth the idea for them to come fly at his house since there was a Quidditch pitch on the Malfoy estate. But they still needed to figure out how Rose and Albus were going to sneak away without their parents noticing. They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to come up wth ideas.

Then Rose had the perfect plan. "How about I tell my parents that I'm going over to Al's to play and he tells Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny the same. They won't suspect because we do it all the time anyway, and we can just floo to your house."

Scorpius beamed at her. "That's brilliant Ro."

Rose flushed in pleasure. Albus noticed and smiled to himself.

xxx

Scorpius was in a very good mood. His best friends Ro and Al were coming over to practice Quidditch for the first time today. It had been a week since the end of term and it had been the longest week of Scorpius' life. He was stuck in the house with just his grandmother as usual. The only outside communication had been owls to confirm a time for their first training session.

He obviously wasn't going to tell his parents that he was friends with Albus and Rose and they were never around anyway. He did, however, tell his grandmother, Narcissa, that he was having friends over. She spent all her time with him and was his main caregiver. She understood him better than anyone else ever would.

At noon he waited in the back drawing room for his friends to come out of the fire. Rose came first and tripped while climbing out. Scorpius caught her arm and set her up straight. she blushed and tried to brush the soot off her to hide it. He was still holding her arm and trying to help her with the soot when Albus stepped out of the fireplace.

Rose and Scorpius both blushed and jumped apart. Al acted like he hadn't noticed. "Are you guys ready to start?" They both nodded and they made their way out to the pitch. Rose and Albus has both brought their hand me down brooms and Scorpius led them to the broomshed to get his. He too had a broom that had been his father's since he had never needed a new broom before.

Once they were on the pitch Albus was the Keeper so Scorpius and Rose could practice. They were both pretty decent but if they wanted to make their teams they would have to improve a lot. Rose, Scorpius knew, needed to work especially hard. Her cousins, Fred and Roxanne, were the captains of the Gryffindor team and they wouldn't let her on if she wasn't the best.

They practiced until Albus was too bruised to continue. Rose had clearly beat Scorpius and wouldn't stop teasing him. He was being a good sport though, and just laughed it off. he was too happy having his friends around to be upset.

A month later they had had several more practices. They also now had a system. While Rose and Scorpius were running drills they would release a snitch for Albus to catch. Once he had caught it he would resume the post of Keeper so the other two could practice scoring goals.

One day they couldn't find the snitch after two hours of searching. As they were looking in the bushes they heard the crack of someone apparating. they looked at each other fearfully and Scorpius hissed "_It's my dad." _

He motioned for them to go hide in the broom shed. they tore off running and he ran inside to stop his dad.

Draco Malfoy smiled when he saw his son come running up to him. He looked confused though when he saw how sweaty and dirty Scorpius was. "Hey Dad."

"Hey son. Why are you so dirty,and why did I catch this when I arrived home?" He held up the lost snitch.

Scorpius thought this was a good time to tell the truth. "I-I was practicing Quidditch."

Mr. Malfoy looked pleased. "Well that's great! are you going to try out for Seeker?"

Scorpius transferred his weight nervously. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of Chaser. I'm no good at seeking. I lost the snitch didn't I?"

His father looked dissapointed for a moment but then resumed his puzzled look. "Then why were you playing with the snitch?"

"Well I only just decided to try chasing. I was seeing if I could seek. that's how i got so dirty." he said, indicating his clothes.

His father didn't look convinced but he shrugged and tossed the snitch to Scorpius. "I came home because I left a file. Now where did I put that?" he muttered as he wandered off. Scorpius sighed and went to get his friends. It was about time for them to go home anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Quidditch

Rose had just started her third year. It was Saturday morning and the day of Quidditch tryouts. She was extremely nervous as most of the others trying out were older than her. Since Fred and Roxanne were the captains she would have to do her best: if she got on the team poeple would say it was just because she was related to the captains unless she showed them how kick-ass she was at Quidditch.

When she had told her parents over the summer that she was going to try out for Quidditch her father had taken her to Diagon Alley to get her very own broom. She held on to her Nimbus 2020 very tightly. Her palms felt sweaty underneath her gloves.

When it was her turn Rose was extremely nervous. She mounted her broom and kicked off. Her job was to work with the other chasers and score at least five goals. When she had caught the Quaffle and was heading towards the goal for the first time she panicked. But she found herself putting it through the center ring right around the keeper.

After that it was easy. She scored the required five goals and was told she was a contender. She wasn't sure she would make the team but she was proud of herself either way.

The results of all the teams' tryouts were posted the next day. Scorpius had also tried out for his team. Rose looked at the sheet posted in the common room as soon as she woke up Sunday. Then she ran down to the entrance hall. When she saw Scorpius she ran up to him screaming 'I made it!' and threw her arms around him.

He laughed and said "I made it too Rosie, looks like we're officially rivals."

Albus came up to them. "Hey I made Seeker if anyone cares to know."

Rose punched him on the arm. "Of course we care!"

" So where's Albus' hug?" Scorpius said mischievously. Rose rolled her eyes and went in to breakfast blushing.

xxx

The first Quidditch match was a month later and it was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Rose was really nervous about her first ever Quidditch match, but she knew she was good enough to be there. Fred and Roxanne had come up with a good strategy, and their team was really great this year.

Rose's cousin James was also the Seeker. He was almost as good as his father was, and Harry was one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history. With Fred and Roxanne as beaters, and Oliver Wood's son Nathan as keeper, she knew they had a very good chance of winning the Quidditch cup.

From the very beginning the game was intense. Hufflepuff had good chasers, but their keeper was young and very nervous, which led to a lot of goals for Gryffindor. Out of the eight goals they scored, Rose scored four, so she was very proud of her first match. James was just a bit faster than the Hufflepuff seeker and managed to grab the snitch first. The final score was 230 to 50.

After Rose had been at the victory party for a while she decided to go look for Scorpius. She found him in their special spot on one of the back staircases. He smiled as he saw her coming "Congratulations my number one Chaser."

"Thanks" she said blushing.

She noticed the book on his lap. "What are you reading?"

"A book about the second Wizarding War. There's a whole chapter about your parents and your uncle, and how they searched for the horcruxes."

Rose looked surprised. "They hardly ever talk about that. I think Dad left at some point and was really ashamed."

Scorpius shook his head. "There's nothing here about that. Let's talk about something else."

They sat for hours talking about nothing before Rose began to fall asleep and he told her she needed to go back to Gryffindor Tower. He carried her part of the way and made sure she was safely there before returning to the dungeons.

**Awwww. starting to get a little mushy. ;)**

**Coldplayfan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Ya'll. I don't really like this chapter but i needed it so here you go.**

Chapter 9: Third Year

Scorpius and Rose had both chosen Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy for new subjects so they could have even more classes together. Albus was in their Care of Magical Creatures class, but he chose Ancient Runes over Arithmancy. He said he just wasn't interested in the subject but he really wanted to give his two best friends some alone time.

The three of them generally took their classes seriously but it just wasn't possible to pay attention in History of Magic. They would sit at the back of that class and laugh and pass notes. Professor Binns wouldn't have noticed if someone started dancing on a desk in their underwear.

Scorpius decided to start a round of Truth or Dare. After Albus had shot a spitball at Professor Binns (it went right through his forehead but he didn't notice), he asked Rose to choose truth or dare.

"Truth" she said confidently

"Do you like anybody?"

Rose looked furious and whacked his arm. "Shut up!"

"Ooohhh touchy subject." Scorpius said, grinning.

Rose blushed and went back to taking notes.

xxx

Now that they were in their third year Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Their first time they went they were awed by all the different types of sweets there were in Honeydukes. And they spent so much time in the Three Broomsticks just looking around they had to run to get back up to school in time to avoid getting detention.

As they were sitting in the pub drinking hot butterbeer Rose noticed a lot of couples kissing or on dates. She wanted so badly to be here on a date with someone. She had to shake herself back to reality when Albus asked her a question and she was flustered for the rest of the trip.

Rose began to notice that she felt strange around Scorpius now. Different from how she felt around her other friends. She almost felt… nervous. She was confused until an older girl explained to her that that was how you felt when you liked someone. Rose thought she was crazy. She didn't like Scorpius like that, he was her best friend.

xxx

In early March was the final match of the Quidditch season. Unsurprisingly Gryffindor and Slytherin were competing for the Cup. Rose was no longer nervous at matches, she was only excited. What made her nervous was going up against her best friends.

When they walked out on the field for the captains to shake hands Scorpius winked at her and she smiled back. Then it was time to kickoff.

The players were like red and green blurs. Even the bludgers seemed to be going faster. Roxanne was barely able to keep one of them from knocking James off his broom. Rose had to do a sloth grip roll to avoid being knocked off her broom by the Slytherin Captain.

The scoring just kept going back and forth, keeping the total around the same for both teams. James needed to catch the snitch before it turned ugly. The match went for over an hour before the Potter boys saw the snitch. They both dove for it at the same time and it was impossible to see who had grabbed it first.

Then they came up out of the dive and… it was Albus with the snitch. Gryffindor had lost. Rose was heartbroken, especially for her cousins because it was their last year, but they had won the Cup in their sixth year so they didn't mind too much.

When the teams landed a swarm of Slytherins came out on the field. Scorpius waved at her before a horde of simpering girls suddenly descended upon him. It was then, when she noticed the jealous feeling inside her, that Rose realized she liked Scorpius. Albus was being attacked by girls as well, but she wasn't upset about that.

That night Rose stayed up for a long time thinking about what she was going to do. She finally fell asleep with tears of exhaustion in her eyes.

**Coldplayfan**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heart

That night Rose lay awake thinking of her best friend turned crush. She knew he couldn't possibly like her like that, not with all those Slytherin girls throwing themselves at him. He was so kind and funny and cute… no! She couldn't start thinking like that! She couldn't let him see how she felt. She told herself she would act like everything was normal. And she rolled over and fell asleep.

xxx

Scorpius had known for a while that he liked Rose. But she was too perfect to ever like him. He knew that and there was no point in even thinking about telling her how he felt. He spent many nights, especially after they had just been together, thinking about her. The night after the Quidditch Cup he stayed up again, just dreaming about her. Eventually he fell asleep thinking about kissing his sweet Rose.

xxx

After the season was over they both acted like normal, but they could feel a difference in the atmosphere. Whenever they were with Albus they didn't feel that awkwardness. But when they were alone they both wanted to kiss the other very badly. Albus could feel the tension when he was around his two best friends but he said nothing. He knew that love was something you shouldn't meddle with, it needed to be left alone.

The three of them started studying for the exams early that year because they had more subjects to study for. They sat on the shore of the lake like they always did.

Rose was quizzing Scorpius on Transfiguration when one of the Slytherin third year girls came up to them. Rose thought her name was Matilda. She wasn't nice to her, always making fun of her hair. She gave Rose a nasty smile before looking away.

Matilda turned to Scorpius and said "Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me next weekend?"

Rose was very taken aback at how arubpt this girl was and she looked to see Scorpius' reaction, hoping he would laugh in her face.

Scorpius had been trying to convince himself that he didn't like Rose more than a friend. Going on a date would be a perfect way to distract himself. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, that sounds fun." Matilda smiled and skipped off.

Scorpius was so lost in thought he didn't notice how miserable Rose was. But Albus did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Summer Without You

Rose knew she couldn't send Scorpius any letters over the summer in case her father found out. Secretly she was relieved. She couldn't face him after he had gone on a date with that Slytherin girl. She was pretty melancholy the whole summer. Her family began to notice when she didn't even want to play Quidditch. She knew she couldn't talk to her parents about it, they wouldn't understand. But her Aunt Ginny might.

They were at her Aunt Ginny's for Uncle Harry's birthday. Rose found Ginny alone in the kitchen and asked if she could talk to her. Ginny knew she had been depressed and was happy to do anything to help. Rose sighed "Aunt Ginny, have you ever liked someone, and they didn't like you, they liked someone else?"

Ginny nodded and smiled. "Yes it was like that for your uncle and I, except we both liked other people at some point. Your parents however liked each other for years and never told the other until the night of the battle."

Rose was shocked. "Mum never told Dad how she felt?"

"She realized how she felt as soon as your father started going out with someone else. Of course he wasn't really happy with that girl."

After the conversation with her aunt Rose decided that she was going to be brave and tell Scorpius how much she liked him. She didn't want to be alone for so long like her parents had been because of fear. But she wasn't going to tell him until they got back to school. She needed time to plan how she was going to do it.

xxx

Scorpius really missed Rose. She was practically the only thing he thought about that summer. He had gone on that date with the Slytherin girl and hadn't found her appealing at all. But he hadn't had time to tell Rose that before school had ended.

His father wasn't home much, his job as a Healer was very demanding. His mother was never home either; she was always at work at the Ministry. The only person who spent time with him was his grandmother, Narcissa. She was very observant and noticed when he was upset. When he started eating less and began to sit staring into space she asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing" he mumbled, trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"Whoever she is, you should tell her how you feel." He whipped around, shocked, to face her. "Only one thing could make a man act the way you are and that's love. Do whatever you think is right." After that he began to plan what he was going to say.

**Ooohhhh is something going to happen? ;)**

**Coldplayfan**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: First Date

When they were on Platform 9 ¾ Rose and Scorpius didn't talk to each other. They didn't want their parents to know they were friends. But as soon as they got on the train, Rose and Albus found a compartment and waited for Scorpius to join them. When he opened the door Rose smiled at him and he sat across from her, next to Albus.

They spent the whole train ride catching up. Albus didn't take part in much of the conversation but he didn't mind. He was very wise for his age and he thought he saw something between his two best friends.

After the sorting and the welcome feast the friends separated and Rose went up to Gryffindor Tower. She fell asleep happy for the first time in months. She was going to tell Scorpius how she felt soon, after they got accustomed to being back at Hogwarts.

xxx

A few weeks into term Albus and Scorpius were walking through the Slytherin common room when they saw a crowd around the bulletin board. when most of the crowd had gone they looked at the new sign that said the next Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. The pair was very excited as they exited the dungeons on the way to breakfast.

"I think I'm going to ask Rose to come to Hogsmeade with me." Scorpius burst out suddenly.

Albus smiled to himself. "That's a great idea, mate." he said, clapping his friend on the back.

Scorpius was relieved. He hadn't ever told Albus how he felt about Rose. "I'm going to ask her in Potions this afternoon. Then no one will overhear."

xxx

That afternoon Scorpius was very nervous. he had been dropping things all day, he had nearly broken Albus' foot with a pot in Herbology. But, strangely, when he saw Rose in Potions he felt calm and oddly confident.

He didn't know how he was going to slip the note to her when the perfect distraction arose- a Slytherin's cauldron exploding. As the Professor was shrieking at the sullen student Scorpius passed the note to Rose.

_Will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?_

She looked at it, blushed, and nodded yes. They both spent the rest of the period smiling into their cauldrons.

xxx

Albus was very happy Rose had said yes to Scor. He had been watching his two best friends from his work station and had seen his cousin nod.

The period had been half over and Scorpius hadn't asked her yet. He decided to give his mate the perfect opportunity. When no one was looking he had hexed his neighbor's cauldron. Nobody had gotten hurt and Scorpius had finally asked her so he felt he had made the right decision.

When the bell rang for dinner Rose ran out of the room smiling and blushing furiously. Scorpius came up to him grinning. "Well done mate." Albus said.

xxx

That Saturday Rose woke up and immediately had butterflies in her stomach. she had asked Alice to help her get ready for her first date because she had no idea how to dress.

She got up and went into the bathroom. After showering and blow drying her hair she came out to find Alice awake and going through her wardrobe. Alice looked up and smiled cheerily.

"There you are! I think you should wear this today." she said holding up Rose's favorite flowered blouse. "And wear this denim skirt and your purple sneakers."

Rose smiled and hugged Alice. "It's perfect! I never would have thought to wear that together. You're such an awesome friend!"

Alice was surprised but laughed. "Well you come to think differently when you live in my house. Now go put these on." she shoved the hangers into Rose's hands.

When she came out Rose was surprised at how good she looked. Alice put a little make-up on her and she looked so different.

"See how beautiful you are Rosie!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

"You're beautiful too! Did any guys ask you to go with them?"

Alice snorted. "And be interrogated by my dad? No one wants to cross the professor who can poison them with some unknown plant from Albania or something."

Rose smiled sadly. "When the right guy comes along he'll do whatever it takes to win you."

Alice cheered up at that. "You're right. I'll know when I meet the one. You ready for breakfast?"

Rose had completely forgotten about her nerves by the time she went down for breakfast.

**Hey Potterheads. This is definitely my best chapter. I realized they needed to be longer so they will be from now on. Also Alice is sort of based on my BFF. I hope she appreciates it when she reads it. ;)**

**Coldplayfan**

**p.s.**

**I'm giving you guys a ton of chapters in celebration of the end on the school year. I got out five days ago but I had computer trouble so here it is now. enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First Kiss

After breakfast the older students started heading for the front doors. Rose felt the butterflies come back when Scorpius waved at her from the doorway.

"Go!" Alice hissed in her ear, pushing her in the small of her back.

Rose stumbled to her feet and, blushing, walked towards Scorpius. When she got to him he smiled gently and offered her his arm. She relaxed and took the offered arm. She turned to Albus who was standing next to him and said "Why don't you invite Alice to come with you? No one asked her."

Albus looked surprised but obligingly went to the Gryffindor table. Rose waited to watch Alice smile before moving.

As they made their way to the back of the line people stared. Of course everyone knew that they were best friends but nobody expected a Weasley and a Malfoy to go on a date. Scorpius ignored the whispering and gave Rose an encouraging smile. She knew this must be as hard for him as it was for her.

When they had been checked out by Professor Flitwick they walked down the road talking about the last Quidditch match and ignoring the catcalls. When they passed the gate they could see the main street of Hogsmeade full of students shopping.

"Where do you want to go first?" Scorpius asked.

"How about the book shop? I love it in there."

"Ok" Scorpius agreed.

Scorpius watched Rose's face light up as soon as she smelled the fresh parchment scent of the shop. It made him so happy to see _her _happy.

"So what's your favorite book?" he asked her.

She paused to think. "Well my favorite Wizarding book would be _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _My favorite Muggle books are _The Lord of The Rings _trilogy. I just love the adventure and the romance..." She trailed off and blushed, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately.

Scorpius looked genuinely interested. "Those books sound good. Do they have them here?"

Rose shook her head. "They don't sell muggle books. But I'll send you copies of the set during break. there's a muggle book shop around the corner from me that I just love to go to."

Scorpius could feel himself falling in love with Rose. She was just so perfect. She had even offered to buy him copies of her favorite books. He wasn't a big reader but he was willing to become one if it meant having something else to talk about with Rose.

He came back to earth and answered her. "That would be awesome. I can't wait to read them."

xxx

After the book store they went to Honeydukes. Scorpius managed to discover (with quite a bit of teasing) that Rose actually liked Cockroach Clusters. And Rose got him to admit that he was afraid of Bertie Bott's. They both bought a lot of chocolate then made their way to the Three Broomsticks. As they walked Rose subconsciously took hold of Scorpius' hand. He smiled to himself and squeezed it tighter.

When they got to the tavern it was packed. They saw Al and Alice at a table near the back and made their way towards them. They seemed to be having a good time and Rose hated to interrupt them but there weren't any other available seats. When Albus saw the couple coming he waved and invited them to join him and Alice.

Once they were seated Scorpius ordered them both butterbeers. Rose and Scorpius talked to their friends for a while before Alice said she wanted to stop by Scrivenshaft's. She and Albus left and Rose could feel the tension now that they were alone. During their conversation they were both slowly sliding towards each other in the booth. Finally they were right next to each other in the center of the booth. Scorpius smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and...

"Hey Rosie!"

They both jumped and Rose turned to see her cousin James and one of his friends. "I was wondering if we could sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Rose sighed and looked at Scorpius. he didn't look happy but he nodded. James being James he didn't notice their displeasure. He just grinned at his younger cousin.

"Why not?" said Rose exasperatedly.

James grinned even wider and plopped down next to her. His friend sat down next to Scorpius and introduced himself. "I'm Timothy Briar. I'm in Gryffindor." He was looking right at Rose as he said this, rather pompously in her opinion.

Scorpius followed his gaze and scowled. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." he said holding out his hand.

Timothy looked at his hand in obvious disgust. "You're in Slytherin aren't you?" he said, turning away.

Rose could see Scorpius was holding in his anger with great difficulty. She turned to James. "We were actually about to leave Jay. I'll see you back in the common room."

James nodded distractedly. he was too busy looking at the menu.

As they left Scorpius put his arm around her waist protectively. He looked back and said. "That creep is still watching you."

"Let it go, Scor. He's probably just heard a lot about me from James."

Scorpius didn't look convinced but he dropped the subject. By the time he dropped her off at the foot of the staircase he was smiling again. He kissed her on the cheek and went to vent to Albus about Timothy.

Rose collapsed on her bed in the dormitory, exhausted, but happy. It had been one of the best days of her life. She wasn't hungry so she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with a book she had bought at the shop.

xxx

By morning the whole school had learned that Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley had gone on a date. Rose hated the teasing but she dealt with it for Scorpius. Nothing fazed him, however, and he would smile or kiss her cheek every time they passed in the corridor.

A couple weeks later the two of them were in the library, playing wizard chess, eating Honeydukes chocolate, and hiding from Madam Pince, who had caught them eating in the library twice so far that week.

Rose was of course beating Scorpius, seeing as her father was one of the greatest chess players in Hogwarts history. She was about to say 'checkmate' when Scorpius leaned across the table and kissed her.

The kiss went on for several seconds before Rose pulled back, out of breath. "You did that so you wouldn't lose!" she accused him.

Scorpius laughed at her. "Really? Then why am I about to do it again?" And he pushed back her auburn hair and leaned in again.

**Well lovely Potterheads I hope you liked it. Thank you to my two followers and to my favoriter, y'all are awesome.**

**Coldplayfan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all! sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been having computer trouble. Anyway, this is kind of a filler chapter. I don't like it as it doesn't feel up to my standards but I put it in anyway. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 14: First Love

It was an unspoken rule among the students that you _never _talked about other student's relationships in front of your parents. Violation resulted in immediate public humiliation. Just a few weeks earlier a second year had had _Levicorpus _used on him in the entrance hall for telling his parents about who his cousin was dating. His cousin had gotten in trouble for dating someone her parents didn't approve of.

Because of this Rose and Scorpius' secret was safe. Almost every Hogsmeade weekend they would go on a date together. Sometimes they would just walk holding hands or go get a butterbeer. A couple times they met up with Albus and Alice.

After that first time they had started dating. Albus told Rose he had really enjoyed their conversations and was planning to ask her to be his girlfriend. Alice secretly told her Albus was about the only bloke her father would ever approve of so it was good they had clicked.

xxx

After Christmas break was their four month anniversary. Scorpius planned a special date for them on top of the Astronomy Tower. At six o'clock he led Rose, blindfolded, up the tower.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see, right... about... now!" he took off the blindfold to reveal a picnic with a beautiful view of the sun setting over the lake.

Rose hugged him tightly around the neck. "It's lovely! thank you so much." and she kissed passionately.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her over to the cushions on the floor. Still kissing, they collapsed on the ground with Rose on top. They might have gone further if they hadn't been surprised by a bang coming from the grounds. They both sat up, embarrassed.

"why don't we eat this food before it gets dark?" suggested Scorpius red-facedly. Rose nodded.

Scorpius had gone to the kitchens to get cheese sandwiches and treacle tart. He had also brought lots of Honeydukes chocolate (no Bertie Bott's). By the time they finished eating the sun had set. They talked until they realized they would be late for curfew. They ran, hand in hand, laughing the whole time.

xxx

In their year there was a Slytherin girl who liked Scorpius and hated Rose because they were dating. Her name was Blaisia Mitchell and she was short and skinny with pale pasty skin. Her hair was brown and scraggly and she had a permanent sour expression on her face. The only nice thing about her was her eyes, which were a very pretty golden brown.

During the last potions lesson before final exams Rose and Scorpius were passing notes to each other under the table. They did this on a regular basis, but Rose was still first in their year, and Scorpius was third, under his best friend Albus. For once Professor McManus noticed that they weren't paying attention. "You two really should pay attention." He said, affronted.

"They're usually too busy snogging to notice anything." Called Blaisia from the back of the room. The class started laughing.

"Too bad no one will snog you." Said Rose calmly, turning around. Then the class started laughing at _her, _even the Slytherins.

"Five points from Slytherin, for such rude behavior, Ms. Mitchell!" said Professor McManus. Blaisia sat back in her seat, pouting angrily.

xxx

After they had finished exams Scorpius, Rose, and Albus went down to their usual spot by the edge of the lake. Rose was sad the year was over and that she would have to go the whole summer without seeing Scorpius.

"You can send letters" suggested Albus halfheartedly.

Rose looked at Scorpius. "It could work as long as we send them at night. Dad is a heavy sleeper, and as long as I cast _muffliato _no one would hear."

He nodded. "My parents aren't home much, they work a lot. I shouldn't have a problem."

They all smiled and sat back to enjoy the last day of their third year. As the sun began to set they went up to the castle for the end of the year feast.

xxx

After the feast Rose met with Scorpius in the entrance hall to say good night. She was not looking forward to the next two months and couldn't help a tear escaping. He tilted her face up to look at him.

"Don't cry love, I'll find a way to see you. Lord Voldemort couldn't keep me away." he said with a sad smile.

She hiccupped in surprise. "You say the name? I thought only members of the Order did that."

He shrugged. "My father says fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

Rose smiled. "Dumbledore always said that."

Scorpius nodded. "He was my dad's hero, though he never told anyone that."

"I guess he wouldn't."

"Mmmmmhhhhhmmmmmm..."

And he leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

**please Read and Review :)**

**Coldplayfan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter guys. :)**

Chapter 15: Summer Away From You

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus shared a compartment with Lily, Dominique, James, and Hugo on the train home. They played games, like exploding snap and wizard chess. James fell asleep while they were talking so they poured water on his head. He fell off his seat gasping and glaring at them all. By the time they stopped laughing they were almost to London.

When they were approaching the station Rose became sad. She and Scorpius shared a long kiss before they pulled up to the platform and they had to get off the train. "I promise to write the second I get home." Scorpius promised. Rose smiled, knowing that he would.

Rose knew that if she ran upstairs the second she got home her parents would be upset and suspicious. So she pretended to be happy while sitting through dinner and talking with her family until bedtime. She thought Ron and Hermione didn't notice how distracted she was. She was wrong. Her mum was worried that she was ill and her father thought she might have been bullied at school. They decided not to ask though. They knew that their daughter would tell them her problems eventually.

As soon as she could escape to her room Rose dropped her trunk and ran to the window to see if Scorpius' owl had come yet. It hadn't so Rose collapsed on her four poster, depressed.

Rose's favorite color was purple so her room was mostly that color. The walls were a light grey, to match her purple and grey bedspread. She had violet throw pillows and curtains. All her furniture was wood painted white. She had a wall of bookshelves as well, full of all her favorites. Her room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was just right for her.

She knew Scorpius wouldn't forget her so she decided to unpack while she waited. First she put all her dirty laundry in the hamper and all the clean clothes in her closet. Then she put all her spell books and textbooks on the bookshelves. As she was arranging her quills in a pencil holder she heard the sound of wings approaching. She quickly cast the silencing spell and went to open the window. The big barn owl landed silently on her desk. Rose was impressed. Her owl, Calypso, would make a huge racket. She quickly untied the scroll from the owl's outstretched leg.

_Dear Ro,_

_It's only been a few hours and I miss you already. It's going to be a very long summer. This is my owl Storm. He's very good at his job and likes to be appreciated. You might want to pet him before he leaves (he bites). I just wanted to tell you goodnight and ask you to write back as soon as anything interesting happens. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Truly Yours,_

_Scorpius_

Rose smiled to herself, content. After petting Storm and sending him back home she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Rose skipped down the stairs happily. Hermione and Ron were surprised by her attitude change but they didn't ask. Hugo came down yawning and stretching. He was not a morning person.

"Why are you so perky?" he asked irritably while pouring himself some orange juice.

"Because my birthday is in two weeks." She lied.

"Speaking of your birthday, what do you want to do this year?" Her mother asked her.

Rose thought for a moment. "Can we go to Diagon Alley? I haven't been in a while."

Her parents looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." Her father said.

Rose smiled and turned to Hugo. "Do you want to go practice Quidditch after breakfast."

Hugo nodded enthusiastically, spilling egg down the front of his shirt.

"Like father like son." tsked Hermione as she brought Hugo a napkin.

"Hey!" said Ron, ducking out from behind his newspaper.

After they finished eating Hugo went upstairs to change clothes and Rose headed outside.

She picked up her Nimbus from where she had dropped it the night before. She went out to the broomshed and got out Hugo's Cleansweep 12 along with the quaffle. Just then he came outside and took his broom from her. As he pushed off she heard him complain "Stupid broom is so slow." She rolled her eyes and kicked off.

xxx

A few days later Rose decided she wanted a new book. She got her pocket money and walked to the used book shop around the corner. The shop was one of her favorite places in the whole world. The bookshelves were floor to ceiling with piles of books scattered everywhere. And because the books were used she got them cheaper and she could buy more.

Rose remembered the promise she had made to Scorpius so she headed for the fantasy section first. She found a boxed set of all three books in almost perfect condition. The price was good, so she went ahead and bought _The Hobbit _for him as well. After choosing _Pride and Prejudice _for herself she went to check out.

The man who owned the shop smiled when he saw one of his favorite customers. "Good morning Rose. Did you find everything?"

"Yes Mr. Thompson, thank you."

"Ah _The Lord of The Rings. _One of my favorites. But don't you already have copies of these?"

She nodded. "Yes, these are for my boyfriend. I am introducing him to the wonderful world of classic literature." That was the first time she had actually called Scorpius her boyfriend out loud and she liked the way it sounded.

Mr. Thompson wore a mock stern face. "Aren't you a bit too young to have a boyfriend."

Rose laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself."

He handed Rose the bag. "Well have a nice day."

"You too." She waved as she left the shop.

xxx

As soon as she got home Rose went up to her room to send the books to Scorpius. She wrapped them up carefully and went to get her owl. Calypso was asleep in her cage after a long night of hunting. Rose hated to wake her but the family owl was off on an errand.

"Wake up girl, I've got a package for you." Calypso wasn't very happy but she stepped onto Rose's arm anyway. When they got back upstairs Rose wrote a little note to go along with the books.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Here are the books I promised. I got _The Hobbit _for you as well. You should read that first as it's the prelude to the trilogy. Write soon._

_With love,_

_Rose_

She attached the note and gave the package to Calypso. "Now take this to Scorpius please."

Calypso hooted and took off out the window. Rose watched her fly off and went to read her new book.

**See how I included one of my other fandoms there? huh? huh? ;)**

**Coldplayfan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! Sorry I made you wait so long. This is one of my favorite chapters even though it's pretty short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Happy Birthday

A week and a half later Rose could hardly wait until her fifteenth birthday. She had been sending messages to Scorpius every night telling him about her day, hinting non-too-subtly about her upcoming celebration. Three days before her birthday she got a letter back from Scorpius.

_Dear Ro,_

_I am going to Diagon Alley on your birthday. Owl me back if you would like to meet up. I have your present and it will arrive the night before your big day. I hope to see you soon._

_Always Yours,_

_Scorpius_

Rose was extremely excited. How did he know she was going to Diagon Alley for her birthday? She quickly wrote a reply.

_Dear Scor,_

_How did you know I was going to the Alley on my birthday? Did Al tell you? Anyway I will gladly meet you there. How about outside the apothecary at noon? I should be able to sneak away. I'm excited to see you._

_Love from,_

_Rosie_

The day before her birthday Rose woke up very early. She was so excited she could hardly sleep. She couldn't wait for her letter from Scorpius. Meanwhile she helped her mum plan for the trip to Diagon Alley. They were going to be meeting her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny along with Albus, James, and Lily. She planned to sneak away to meet Scorpius as soon as possible. She knew she could convince Albus to help as well.

After she had done her chores and eaten dinner that night Rose took refuge in her room. She spent the time before Scorpius' package came reading a book and daydreaming. When it became dark outside her curtains Rose put on her pajamas and lay down on her bed to wait and continued reading her book. She didn't know she fell asleep until she heard a tapping on her window.

She bolted upright and stumbled on her trunk as she noisily made her way over to open the window. She cursed quietly under her breath as she had stubbed her toe. she really was not a middle of the night person. The window banged as it swung open and Rose was happy she had cast the silencing charm. Storm flew in and landed silently on the dresser, just to make her look foolish, Rose thought bitterly. He was clutching a small package and a folded piece of paper. On the outside of the paper was scrawled 'Open package first'. She ripped off the plain paper wrapping to find a small, beautiful wooden box. She opened the box, and nestled in red satin was the most gorgeous necklace Rose had ever seen. It was a silver, oval shaped locket with a rose carved on the front. It looked like an antique. Rose was in awe. When she opened it there was a moving picture of her and Scorpius. Rose was surprised to feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes. This was the most beautiful and thoughtful gift anyone had ever given her. She looked at the letter.

_Dear Ro,_

_Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Anyway I wanted to tell you about the necklace. My grandmother has a box of family antiques that she says will be mine someday. She said if I ever wanted something out of the box I could just get it. So I looked through it and found this locket for you. I just knew it was perfect, with the rose on the front. Gran says there was a Malfoy named Rose about a hundred years ago and that this necklace was hers. I hope you like it, I will see you tomorrow._

_With love, Scorpius_

Rose put the box and locket on her dresser and went back to bed to dream about beautiful women a hundred years ago.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Coldplayfan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, I know, I know! I haven't updated in forever! Feel free to yell at me! Here is the next chapter. It's short, but I like it.**

Chapter 17: Reunited… Sort Of

The next morning Rose was bouncing off the wall. Partly because it was her birthday and partly because she was going to see Scorpius today. She ran downstairs when she smelled her favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs. Her mum smiled when she came in and put a plate in front of her. Her dad and brother came in while she was eating and hugged her wishing her a happy birthday.

After breakfast Rose looked at her parents expectantly. Ron laughed and said "I suppose you want your present? Alright I'll go get it." A few moments later he came back with a long box and set it in front of her.

She ripped off the paper and opened the box to find a new broom. "A Firebolt 7! Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!"

"Does this mean I get your Nimbus?" asked Hugo.

"Yes." said Rose jumping up. "Race you to the broomshed!"

Of course Rose won because it was her birthday, and they practiced Quidditch until it was time to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

When her mum called her in she showered and went to look in her closet for a nice outfit. Rose decided to wear a pretty white tank top and her favorite flowy purple miniskirt. She put on Scorpius' locket and stuck a white rose in the end of her braid.

When she walked downstairs her father commented "You look very nice today."

She shrugged uncomfortably. "It's my birthday." Then she grabbed some floo powder and climbed inside the fireplace.

They were meeting her aunt, uncle, and cousins outside of Gringotts. Whenever they came to Diagon Alley, Rose's parents would give her and Hugo some money to spend on whatever they wanted.

After everybody had hugged hello Ron turned to Rose. "Since it's your birthday you get a little extra." He winked and handed her five Galleons. Five whole Galleons!

"Thanks Dad!" she said and hugged him before running off with her cousins.

After wandering through a couple stores with her cousins it was almost noon. She turned to Albus. "I'm going to meet Scorpius. Can you just tell everyone I'll meet you later?"

he nodded. "Thanks." She said and kissed him on the cheek before sneaking away.

At noon she was outside the apothecary. She saw him coming and waved. He smiled when he saw her and ran up to hug her.

"You look beautiful." He said when they pulled apart and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed that, and you." said Rose. "Where are your parents?"

Scorpius shrugged. "They were both working so Gran brought me. She met one of her friends and they went into a café. She said they would be a couple hours. I think she did it on purpose, she knew I wanted to go somewhere." He said. He offered her his arm and they wandered up the street linked together.

Rose smiled up at him. "She sounds very nice. Maybe I can meet her someday."

"Yeah I think she would like that. I see you're wearing the necklace." He said a bit surprised.

"Of course I am! I love it! It's the most thoughtful and beautiful gift anyone has ever given me!"

He smiled and hugged her closer. "Well you're the most thoughtful and beautiful person I've ever met. "

Scorpius treated her to ice cream as an extra present and they wandered down the street eating chocolate cones- both of their favorite. When Rose was looking in a shop window he smudged some of his ice cream on her nose. she laughed and tried to smush her cone in his face. Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye an older couple smiling at their antics and waved at them. Scorpius took advantage of her lapse in concentration and threw her over his shoulder and she screamed until he put her down.

They wandered in and out of shops for two hours before Rose saw her parents coming. She quickly dragged Scorpius into an alley before they were seen. They were both breathing heavily, facing each other in the narrow alley. Rose smiles shyly up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They broke apart when they heard a shout.

"Bloody hell Rose! You almost got caught!" exclaimed Albus.

"Sorry Al." said Scorpius.

"Our parents want to meet up in fifteen minutes. Hey Scor, good to see you." Albus shook his hand."Come on Rose, they might get suspicious. Sorry to cut your time short. See you on the train, mate." Al waved and walked away.

Rose immediately became upset.

"I guess this is goodbye." Said Scorpius miserably.

"Wait! I have an idea!" she said and pulled him into a shop they had just come out of. She took a silver bracelet she had seen earlier off the rack and went to pay for it. They went outside and Rose murmured a charm over the bracelet. On the inside of it appeared the words: _property of Rose_.

Scorpius smiled and put it on. "I guess this is goodbye then." Rose nodded and kissed him passionately.

"But not forever." she whispered in his ear. Then she walked down the street.

**Coldplayfan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody! So I realized that I have yet to thank all my new reviewers and followers and favoriters. It means a lot to me and you guys make me smile.**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 18: Together Again

When their Hogwarts letters finally came Rose and Scorpius were relieved. The summer was almost over and they would see each other again soon.

xxx

The Potters and the Weasleys decided to do the shopping in Diagon Alley by themselves, and left the kids together at the Weasley's house.

While at Diagon Alley the Weasleys and the Potters ran into Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Hermione and Astoria worked together at the Ministry and were friends. Ron had only recently come to accept this but he was perfectly polite to Draco and actually began to enjoy their conversation.

After they had said goodbye he said to Hermione "They really aren't that bad after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Haven't I told you that a hundred times before?"

xxx

September 1st finally arrived, and Rose was so excited she hardly got any sleep the night before. When she heard her mum calling she leaped out of bed excitedly. After breakfast she checked her room to make sure everything was packed and she put on her locket. She wore it every day and only took it off when she was sleeping and when she took showers. When asked where she got it she would casually say "It was a birthday present from a friend."

As soon as Rose appeared on Platform 9 ¾ she scanned the platform searching for Scorpius. Finally she caught his eye while he was saying goodbye to his mother. They smiled at each other and mentally agreed to meet on the train.

Rose and Hugo took turns hugging their parents and promising to write as soon as possible (they never did). They followed their cousins onto the train and didn't see their parents greet the Malfoys like old friends.

Rose went to find Scorpius as soon as she had stored her trunk in the compartment with Al. She was walking down an empty hallway when someone grabbed her around the waist. She turned to find Scorpius. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" and she pulled back and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, pretending to be wounded. She laughed and pulled him into the nearby bathroom.

xxx

They had been in there snogging about ten minutes when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"Just a minute!" Rose yelled.

She quickly straightened her hair in the mirror before looking at Scorpius, and they walked out together. Rose turned scarlet when she saw it was her cousin Lily knocking on the door. Luckily there was no one else around to see them. Rose was flustered so she just dragged Scorpius away quickly.

They made it to their compartment without any more incidents. When he heard the door open Albus looked up.

"Where were you guys?"

Rose shrugged. "It took me a while to find him."

Al looked suspicious but he let it go. He stood and shook Scorpius' hand. "Good to see you mate!"

They spent most of the ride catching up on what had happened since Rose's birthday. Scorpius had also had his birthday and Rose had sent him more books. He had gotten completely absorbed in _The Lord of the Rings. _It had only taken him two weeks to read all four books she had sent. He would sit in his room all day and do nothing else. He had written Rose that he didn't know Muggles could write such good books. She was pleased he liked the books and sent him _The Chronicles of Narnia _next.

Albus told them about the joke he and James had played on Lily and Dominique involving an out of control broomstick and toothpaste. They didn't stop laughing until the lunch trolley came around.

As the train neared Hogsmeade the sky darkened outside. They all changed into their robes and checked their trunks before they arrived.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station all the students jumped up excitedly. As they got off the train Rose, Scorpius, and Albus waved to Hagrid at the end of the platform. He invited them over for tea most weekends, but they knew to eat first. He called them the new trio, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They were joined in a carriage by James and Timothy Briar. Scorpius noticed that he was staring at Rose again. Of course she didn't notice because she was talking to James and Al. Scorpius cleared his throat and Timothy snapped out of his trance.

He turned to Rose "Wanna go to Hogsmeade the first weekend love?"

She snuggled into his arm "Of course!" Scorpius smiled a bit smugly.

When they got into the Great Hall Scorpius kissed Rose goodbye and went to the Slytherin table with Albus. As he sat down he noticed Timothy had followed James and Rose and had sat across from Rose. He scowled and was in a bad mood for the rest of the night. As usual, Albus noticed that something was wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long. I just started school today and I haven't had any motivation to write these past couple of weeks. I should have the next chapter up soon so don't worry. :)**

**Coldplayfan**

Chapter 19: Jealousy

When they got their schedules the next morning Rose saw the only class she would have with Scorpius would be Potions again. He had just received his schedule across the hall, and they locked eyes. Rose smiles sadly at him and he shrugged his shoulders. It was five minutes until first period so Rose went to Charms and Scorpius went to History of Magic.

Since it was the year before their OWLs the teachers pushed the fourth years even harder, and gave them a ton of homework. Rose had three essays assigned by the end of the first day.

Because of all their work Rose and Scorpius barely saw each other over the next month. Quidditch also cut into their time, as they were both Chasers on their respective teams. Nathan Wood was the captain of the Gryffindor team this year, and he had tryouts almost immediately. James was the Seeker again, and the Chasers were the same, Rose, Hannah Spencer, and Jacob Queller. They needed new Beaters and James' friend Timothy was chosen, along with a talented second year named Bethany Rockford.

Scorpius was absolutely livid when he heard Timothy had tried out. As far as he knew, Timothy had never been interested in playing Quidditch before. He just knew he had tried out to be near Rose.

Even though they had very little time Rose and Scorpius managed to meet at their special spot on the back staircase one Sunday evening. After they had kissed hello Rose sat down and asked "So what have you been up to?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Not much."

Rose looked at him suspiciously. "What's the matter?"

"I can't get anything past you can I? It's that Briar kid, I think he has a crush on you." he confessed.

Rose look surprised. "Really? I thought he just liked me as a friend."

"He's been watching you, and I don't mean to sound like the jealous boyfriend but I don't like it."

Rose hugged him. "It's so nice to know you care that much but you don't have to worry. I don't like anyone else. I like you." Scorpius kissed her to show he was content.

xxx

The first Gryffindor Quidditch match was against Ravenclaw. Rose was confident in her team's abilities as usual. Even the new recruits seemed ready. After Nathan's pep talk they exited the locker room and went out on the field. The Gryffindors were screaming the loudest as the captains shook hands and the referee blew the whistle for take-off.

Ravenclaw got the Quaffle first but Jacob managed to steal it and threw it to Rose. She dodged past the Ravenclaw Keeper and scored the first points of the season. After that Gryffindor managed to stay ahead. But the other team was good and managed to pass them after nearly an hour of playing. If James didn't catch the snitch they might lose.

Rose was tossing the Quaffle to Hannah when she saw the snitch hovering in front of the Hufflepuff stands. She got James' attention and motioned to the little golden ball as casually as possible. James nodded to her and went into a dive. The Ravenclaw seeker saw and followed him. He was beginning to catch up to James when Bethany whacked a Bludger at him and knocked his broom off course. James stretched out and caught the snitch on the tips of his fingers.

The Gryffindor team landed to the roar of their supporters in the stands. Rose threw her broom on the ground and ran to hug James. While they were all hugging each other and celebrating Timothy picked Rose up and twirled her around before hugging her a little harder than necessary.

Albus and Scorpius had come down from the stands along with the Gryffindors to congratulate Rose and James. Scorpius saw Timothy hug Rose and he saw red. Before Al could stop him he walked up to Timothy, tapped him on the shoulder, and promptly punched him in the face. His nose started bleeding and he threw a punch back but Scorpius ducked.

They heard someone shout _protego! _and turned to see Nathan putting his wand down. "James, take Tim in the locker room. Rose, control your boyfriend." He turned on his heel and followed the rest of his team to the locker room. Rose grabbed Scorpius' wrist and dragged him toward the Forbidden Forest.

A few feet from the edge of the forest Rose turned on him furiously. "What the bloody hell was that?! What did he do to you?!"

Scorpius crossed his arms defensively. "He was hugging you."

" Well we just won a bloody match didn't we?!"she shrieked.

"You know what I mean. He obviously has his eye on you." Scorpius shifted uncomfortably.

"So what if he does?! I would never go out with him, I chose you didn't I? If he tried anything I would just hex him." cried Rose

"But he just tried something, and you shouldn't have to defend yourself. I'm supposed to protect you."

"Well you're just being a jealous twat... I...I think we should take a break."

Scorpius grew quiet. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

"Well all right then." Scorpius turned and walked off slowly with his head down. Rose felt a pang in her heart as she watched him go but she ignored it and, after a while, she made her way back up to the castle.

When Rose got back to the common room she made her way through the roaring party and up the staircase to her dormitory. She began to sob and leaned on the door to shut it. She unclasped Scorpius' locket with shaking fingers and crossed the room to the window. She opened it and made to throw the necklace out into the dark night. She hesitated and then pulled her hand back in. She put the locket at the bottom of her night table drawer, hoping she'd forget about it. Rose changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She blew out the candle and stared out the window at the full moon before falling asleep with tears on her face.

xxx

Scorpius shuffled into his dormitory and didn't say a word to anyone. Albus looked up from his book curiously but didn't ask what was wrong. He knew Scorpius would tell him as soon as he was ready. Scorpius sat on his bed and pulled the curtains shut so no one would see his tears. He took the silver bracelet off his wrist and stared at the inscription. He tossed it to the end of his bed in frustration. Then he picked it up and threw it under some books in his trunk. He took off his jeans and burrowed under his blankets. He didn't fall asleep until the sun was nearly up.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I know! It's been so long! Here is an update to say I'm sorry. ;)**

Chapter 20: Mistake

Of course the whole school knew about the break up by the weekend, and the following month was the longest ever for Rose. She felt like she had made a mistake, but Scorpius had deserved it for acting so possessive.

Now that she had the thought in her mind she realized that Timothy _did _like her. In fact he hung around her like a lost puppy. She found it quite annoying. Unfortunately she couldn't avoid him because of Quidditch and the fact he was in her Potions class. He had failed the class the year before and had had to repeat it. _Probably because he was chasing after some girl._ Rose thought. But he really was terrible at Potions.

Near the end of that month they had a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Rose was spacing out in double Potions, which was unusual for her, when Timothy sat next to her. She looked up, irritated.

"didn't you hear Professor Sparks? We have to pair up to brew the Sunshine Potion."

Rose nodded. "Ok" she of the corner of her eye she noticed Scorpius and Albus sitting at the next table.

She blocked out Timothy's chatter while she worked until she heard him say her name.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Rose was about to refuse when she saw Scorpius snickering. She saw red and turned to Timothy. "Of course I'll go with you Tim." That wiped the grin off Scorpius' face.

That Saturday morning she began to regret her decision. She was also stressing about what to wear because she didn't want to look too nice for him, but she wanted to make Scorpius jealous. She finally settled on jeans and her favorite long sleeved top. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and felt around for a hairpin. Her fingers brushed against the cold silver of her locket and she quickly withdrew her hand and shut the drawer.

She met Tim in the Common Room and they walked down to the entrance hall. Rose walked a bit separate from him and he noticed. By the time they got to Hogsmeade he no longer looked happy. He took her to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and she began to panic.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" She asked nervously. "It looks crowded."

He looked at her a bit irritated. "Yes I'm sure. It's not that crowded."

"Ok" Rose sighed.

After they found a table Timothy ordered them both cappuccinos. He began to talk about Charms but Rose zoned out. She started thinking about past dates with Scorpius.

"Are you listening to me?!" she heard Timothy say angrily.

She jumped and stared at him in amazement. "What?"

"You heard me! Are you listening to me or are you thinking about your loser ex-boyfriend?"

Rose became angry. "Now that's not fair!" people in the shop were staring at them now.

"I think we're through here Timothy" she said coolly as she began to exit the shop. He jumped up angrily and grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Let go Tim!"

Rose vaguely remembered James telling her about his hot temper. When he wouldn't let go she punched him in the face as hard as she could and ran. She could hear him howling from outside where it had begun to rain.

She walked down the street, wet, crying, and miserable, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Scorpius. Without thinking she threw herself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Oh Scor I'm sorry! I wish I hadn't broken up with you! It was a mistake!" she pulled back. "But you probably don't want me back." she said ashamedly.

He took her chin in his hand. "Of course I want you back." And he kissed her, softly, passionately, sweetly. He looked into her eyes. "Rose Weasley, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

She smiled and whispered "I love you too Scorpius Malfoy."

They kissed again, standing in the middle of the street, completely drenched. Then Scorpius wrapped her in his jacket and led her towards the Three Broomsticks.

XXX

Scorpius and Rose found a private booth at the back of the tavern. They spent several hours just drinking butterbeers and catching up. They were laughing over something silly when Albus wandered over.

"I see you two have made up. Rosie, did you really punch Timothy Briar in the face? He's been stalking about the village absolutely livid."

Rose nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, but he wouldn't let go of my arm."

Scorpius looked at her anxiously. "You didn't tell me that. did he hurt you?"

"No..." she said unconvincingly.

He began to look angry. "Where is he Al? I think we need to have a chat."

Albus pointed towards the door. "Last I saw he was outside across the street. You shouldn't go starting a fight.." he began, but Scorpius was already getting up.

"Scorpius, no!" said Rose. "He's not worth it!" she tried to stop him while following him through the bar.

He turned to look at her. "Rose he hurt you, and I love you more than you will ever know. I can't let him think he can hurt you without going through me first."

Her face softened. "Fine, but you're not going without me." and she kissed him, long and hard. When they pulled apart Scorpius smiled down at her. "Ok, let's go.


End file.
